Quel plus grand terrain de jeu qu'Asgard ?
by Elorin
Summary: Thor et Loki ne sont encore que des enfants, deux frères qui s'aiment et se chamaillent... Petite malice de la part de Loki, petite frayeur chez Thor, grande joie d'enfants...
1. Chapter 1

Thor était assis au bord de la terrasse qui ceignait une des hautes tours du palais d'Asgard. Ses pieds nus d'enfant étaient ballants, se balançant pensivement dans le vide qui le séparait de l'irréelle cité en contre-bas. Mais le regard de Thor dédaignait les splendides constructions de sa race, pour se porter au lointain, au-delà de l'horizon bâti par les pointes d'or qui se dressaient à l'assaut du ciel ; le barbeau de ses yeux était ancré dans l'éclat bleu du ciel, dans les nuages qui l'éclairaient, à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Il dévorait des yeux tout ce qui s'offrait à ses rêves. Partout où il portait son regard, il trouvait une nouvelle impulsion pour l'émotion qui le faisait sourire victorieusement et qui gonflait sa poitrine de joie. Le vent encombrait son visage enfantin de ses mèches blondes et sauvages, sans que rien ne puisse faire dévier le bonheur qui imprégnait ses traits. Il semblait le roi du monde, assis là, sur son bout de toit.

Un hurlement fit irruption au creux de son oreille et des mains le saisirent brusquement aux épaules pour le faire sursauter. Le jeune dieu poussa un cri perçant et manqua de basculer dans le vide, ses fesses glissant de la plate-forme. La moitié inférieure de son corps pendait au-dessus de la cité fantastique: Thor admirait à présent la cité s'agiter sous ses pieds, alors que son coeur battait la chamade sous l'étreinte que deux bras avaient tissée autour de lui, et ses mains se raccrochèrent aux bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il resserra ses doigts sur les poignets enveloppés dans une étoffe noire où se dessinaient de complexes motifs d'or sombre. L'individu agenouillé derrière lui les bascula en arrière pour hisser à nouveau Thor sur le marbre sûr. Sitôt revenu en sécurité, Thor se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond, pour faire face à son sauveur-agresseur.

Un éclat de rire cueillit l'orage en plein éclair. Loki se tenait face à lui, les paumes ouvertes et prêtes à accueillir son frère. Thor riva son regard à celui, d'une lumière claire, de son frère, et gronda :

« -Tu es complètement fou ! »

L'exclamation claqua comme un coup de tonnerre, menaçante comme un nuage sombre à l'horizon. Thor était échevelé par sa chute; sa poitrine se soulevait trop fort et sa tête blonde d'enfant sage était ébouriffée, ses cheveux trop longs retombant en désordre devant ses yeux. Plus grand, il aurait semblé terrible. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, et il semblait avoir chahuté durant des heures, dans les vastes ailes d'Asgard avec Loki, avec son petit frère. Comme les enfants, les frères qu'ils étaient.

Loki secoua la tête négativement, son indécrottable sourire se dressant face à la fureur de Thor.

« -Thor, futur roi d'Asgard et seigneur du ciel, aurait le vertige ? »

Son sourire, son regard, sa voix, tout en Loki évoquait** un danseur malicieux**, en équilibre précaire, mais sûr de lui. D'un bond, il s'approcha de Thor pour replacer une mèche folle, là où leur mère la remettait sans cesse.

« -Ne te moque pas de moi, Loki Ondinson !» rugit Thor, frustré de se sentir ridiculisé par le jeu tendre de son frère.

Il étendit le bras pour le frapper, mais Loki avait déjà disparu.

Il était réapparu dans le dos de Thor, ayant pris sa place à l'extrémité de la terrasse. Ses pieds se posèrent tout au bord, leurs pointes défiant le vide, fragile silhouette au bord du précipice, le regard plongé à son tour dans l'horizon.

« -Tu aurais pu me tuer, lui reprocha Thor dans son dos.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, puisque je te tenais. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. »

Loki tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Le sourire de Loki éteignit sa colère et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui; il pressa l'épaule de son frère avec affection, sa peur et son ressentiment oublié. Il n'avait jamais pu lui tenir rancoeur quand les prunelles malicieuses de Loki se posait sur lui, plein de cette complicité là. Loki était malice, pièges et surprises. Il le ferait toujours sourire. C'était son frère.

Thor se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui.

« -Ce soir, c'est notre soir, mon frère. »

Ses yeux étaient déjà repartis à l'assaut du ciel. Il sentit la main de son frère, telle une ombre, se poser dans sa nuque.

« -Je sais. »

Loki était plus jeune d'une année, mais leurs anniversaires avaient toujours été célébrés ensembles. Ils ignoraient pourquoi, et ne se posaient pas la question. C'était leur soir, leur fête, et les cœurs des garçons ne s'intéressaient qu'à cela depuis deux semaines.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ?

-Je ne sais pas, mère m'a chassée lorsqu'elle m'a prit en train d'espionner.

-Le grand Loki prit en flagrant délit ? »

Thor leva ses grands yeux vers son frère, une fausse surprise peinte sur son visage si expressif. Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

« -Personne ne se serait assez approché de moi pour me jeter dans le vide sans même que je l'entende.

-Oh arrête ! »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, unis dans le même espoir d'enfant dont le cœur battait à l'idée d'une journée où ils seraient comme rois. Au bout d'un moment, Thor n'y tient plus.

« -Je me demande quand même ce que père et mère ont préparé.

-Tu seras gâté, ô Thor, mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Loki.

-Toi aussi, répliqua Thor d'un ton tranquille mais rassurant.

-Tu es le préféré de père, souffla-t-il de la même voix égale.

-Et toi de mère. »

Loki haussa les épaules, à la fois comme s'il en doutait, et parce que cela n'avait pas tant d'importance, l'amour d'une mère face à l'amour du tout puissant. Mais son sourire s'était effacé.

Thor se remit sur ses pieds, et tapa sur l'épaule de son frère. Il avait cet éclat dans les yeux qui faisait toujours craindre à Loki qu'Asgard subisse un tremblement de terre, que le sol glisse dans les profondeurs de la voie lactée et que sous ce regard le Bifrost tremble et les peuples se mettent à genoux. Quand Thor avait cette expression, il était capable de tout, et cela finissait mal pour les deux frères; pourtant Loki l'avait toujours suivi. Avec cet air là, Thor se lançait systématiquement dans de folles entreprises périlleuses qui ravissaient la malice de Loki. Un petit garçon ne se souciait jamais des conséquences quand l'aventure brillait dans les yeux de son frère ; qui resterait-il pour grimper aux arbres et sauter dans les flaques sinon ?

« -On y retourne, mon frère ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un bref sourire, avant de partir en courant vers l'intérieur du palais. Ils avaient une mission d'espionnage à accomplir.


	2. C'était l'histoire de deux frères

( Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que cela m'a prit, mais avec les cours c'est devenu compliqué...Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, elles seront actualisées dans la semaine ! ) Thor et Loki doivent avoir entre dix et douze ans ici.

« -Thor, tu viendras voir ton père en salle du trône, s'il te plaît ? »

Frigga passait la tête par l'entre-bâillement de la porte, souriant doucement à la chambre encore plongée dans la semi-pénombre.

Un tas de couvertures ronflantes montrait la présence de son fils. Loki était assis dans un fauteuil proche du feu, et lisait en silence. Il leva ses grands yeux clairs vers sa mère et lui sourit, ravi :

« Je secoue Thor, et nous arrivons, mère. »

Nous. Les deux enfants n'allaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, et s'adresser à un c'était inclure le second. Ils étaient deux. Thor signifiait toujours Thor et Loki, sans hésitation aucune. Elle n'eut pas le coeur de dire autre, de lui dire qu'Odin voulait voir Thor, et Thor seul : elle hocha la tête et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Loki attendit que les pas de sa mère et de son escorte s'estompent pour sauter en bas de sa chaise et tirer la couverture du corps de son frère. Thor glapit d'une manière fort peu adéquate pour un future guerrier d'Asgard, et ouvrit un oeil. Il le referma immédiatement en reconnaissant son frère. Qu'il le laisse un peu dormir, que diable. Il était émit un grognement endormi, mécontent.

«-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est père qui veut nous voir, mon frère

- Pour ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« - Il a dû découvrir que c'était nous qui avions lâché les souris dans la salle des dames la semaine dernière.

-Toi, » corrigea Thor sans ouvrir les yeux.

« -Nous. Je n'ai pas passé une journée entière à les capture à mains nues, moi.

- C'était dur ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elles peuvent courir vite ! »

Thor se redressa sur ses coudes, et regarda Loki avec indignation malgré la marque de l'oreiller imprimé sur sa joue. Comment osait-il renier ses capacités de guerrier ?!

« - Par contre, je me souviens bien que tu couinais comme les dames lorsque tu les as vues pour la première fois! »

Loki le regard avec un sourire narquois, tandis que Thor levait des grands yeux bleus effarés. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un geignement triste.

« -Je ne veux pas me faire punir par père, gémit-il piteusement.

- Le grand Thor a-t-il peur d'une fessée ? Les livres d'histoire vont adorer, mon frère.

- Jamais ! »

Thor se jeta hors du lit, s'emmêla les pieds dans le draps, manqua de se ramasser au sol. Il se débattit pour s'en dégager, sous les rires de son frère.

« -Je m'en vais braver Odin-tout-puissant, et vaincre ! Tonna-t-il, même si sa voix non-muée brisait quelque peu son effet. Il se positionna, jambes écartées, une main sur la taille, l'autre brandie devant lui, le poing fermé.

Thor, dieu du tonnerre, n'avait peur de rien et était redoutable dès le matin.

« -Allons-y, mon frère! »

Thor attrapa le poignet du brun, et l'entraîna hors de la pièce en courant.

«- Thor. Arrête toi immédiatement ! Tu ne peux pas y aller comme cela ! »

Loki résista, freinant des quatre fers, mais Thor était beaucoup plus fort que lui et il devait offrir un spectacle pitoyable. Ou comique. Loki sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes en remarquant le sourire en coin des gardes, pourtant censés garder un air impassible. Ils étaient des princes, ils n'avait pas le droit de se moquer d'eux comme ça ! Loki allait ouvrir la bouche pour taper du pied, quand l'un des gardes se mit sur le chemin de Thor, qui le regarda d'un air teigneux.

« -Laissez passer vos princes, Odin nous attends ! »

Loki réussit à libérer son poignet, pour se placer aux côtés de son frère. Il reprit un peu son souffle, avant de lui souffler :

« -Thor. Tu ne peux pas aller voir Thor dans cet état.

- Je crains que votre frère, le prince Loki, n'ait raison, pince Thor.

-Mais qu'y-a-t-il donc ? S'énerva Thor, tandis que les autres gardes fixaient soudain le plafond avec concentration.

- Vous êtes en caleçon, mon prince. Un caleçon avec des petits éclairs. »

Thor baissa la tête, la releva, et tenta de passer de l'autre côté du garde sans se troubler.

« -Odin est mon père figurez-vous, il m'a déjà vu ainsi, et nous sommes pressés !

-Prince Thor! »

Le garde réussit à l'intercepter in extremis.

« -Je vous en prie !

-Thor, Lady Sif se moquera de toi pour l'éternité ! Si tu veux qu'elle te pince les fesses, vas-y ! »

Loki croisa les bras et toisa son frère de haut en bas.

« -Pourquoi serait-elle là ? » Gémit Thor en portant discrètement une main protectrice sur son postérieur. Loki leva un sourcil moqueur :

« -Elle est noble, intelligente, Mère l'adore parce qu'elle te fout la raclée quand tu deviens bête, et Père considère qu'elle deviendra une grande guerrière. »

Thor émit un cri furieux, reprit la main de son frère et l'entraîna à nouveau, mais dans l'autre sens cette fois, sans se soucier de ceux qu'ils bousculaient.

Vingt minutes plus tard,les deux princes habillés de pied en cap et avec un petit déjeuner asgardien dans le ventre descendaient les escaliers qui menaient au trône où Odin, père de toute chose et accessoirement de deux gamins turbulents, siégeait, Frigga élégamment assise à ses côtés. Elle se livra à ses fils un sourire resplendissant, malgré la sévérité de l'oeil unique d'Odin.

Ils étaient beaux ses princes, épaule contre épaule, encore si semblables.

Le conseil royal qui occupait les lieux, s'écarta sur le passage, pour leur permettre de se placer face à leur père. Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable et inclinèrent légèrement le buste, le poing sur le coeur comme on leur avait appris. Thor releva la tête bien trop vite comme ça son habitude, et eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour ses parents, tandis qu'on pouvait apercevoir le regard malicieux de Loki sous les mèches sombres qui encombraient son front.

Odin les contempla durant un silence interminable. Son oeil allait de l'un à l'autre, avec une sorte de tendresse triste. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla prendre une décision et se redressa sur son trône pour prendre la parole.

« - Thor Odinson, approche-toi, mon fils. »

D'un mouvement, ils s'avancèrent, firent un pas en avant de concert, impatient de savoir ce que leur père avait à leur dire.

« -Loki...Reste-là s'il te plaît. »

La voix d'Odin tonnait toujours à travers de la salle. Cette fois, il avait légèrement baissé le ton, juste assez fort pour que le regard de Loki se porte vivement sur lui. Odin ne le regardait pas, se contentant d'observer Thor qui s'avançait timidement vers lui, seul.

Il sentit un froid brutal descendre dans sa gorge et la serrer, prêt à l'étouffer, à le geler sur place. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, si Odin voulait enguirlander son frère et son frère seul, c'était tant mieux pour sa pomme. Loki croisa le regard aimant de sa mère et eut un petit sourire pour elle. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais pressentiment, c'était irrationnel. Un guerrier n'a pas à avoir peur comme ça.

Loki acquiesça sagement, et regarda, sans rien faire, son frère s'éloigner de lui.

« - Thor Odinson, mon premier-né. Tu es né pour devenir le digne roi d'Asgard, mon fils. Il est temps de t'initier à la responsabilité et aux usages qui incombent au roi. A partir de ce jour, tu recevras des cours particuliers, en surplus de ceux que tu reçois d'ors et déjà, pour apprendre à te conduire en roi, en roi juste. »

Le sourire de Thor s'agrandit encore un peu plus, si cela était possible. Il bomba le torse, fier comme un paon. Il allait devenir roi, pour de bon! Ou tout comme. Apprendre à être roi ! Au revoir leçon de mathématiques, d'elfique, de littérature et d'histoire des neuf royaumes. Dîtes bonjour au roi Thor, d'Asgard ! Il se retourna à demi vers Loki, pour lui adresser un grand sourire réjoui, auquel Loki répondit d'un clin d'oeil discret.

« -Tu entends ça, mon frère ?! Je vais enfin être roi !

- Cela veut aussi dire que tu vas devoir travailler plus et prendre des responsabilités, Thor. Tes cours de sciences, d'histoire et de langues ne sont pas annulés, pas plus que tes entraînements d'accord ? »

Intervient doucement Frigga, un peu inquiète de l'enthousiasme de son fils. Si Loki n'empêchait pas Thor de mettre les doigts dans chaque feu qu'il rencontrait, Thor allait rapidement brûler sa couronne. Odin était persuadé qu'avec le temps Thor se calmerait assez pour devenir un bon roi, elle, elle se contentait de compter sur le soutien de Loki, beaucoup plus sûr que la maturité potentiel de son premier-né.

Thor hocha la tête. Oui, oui d'accord. Mais il réussirait, il était né pour être roi après tout !

« -Tu peux partir. »

La petite voix de Loki intervint alors de derrière son frère.

« -Et moi, alors ? »

Le conseil s'éparpillait déjà, les grands d'Asgard discutant entre eux sans plus se soucier des deux enfants qui restaient face à leurs parents. Thor se retourna, comme surpris vers son petit frère qui se tenait toujours dans son dos.

« -Loki ?

-Je fais quoi ? »

Les prunelles émeraude de Loki étaient écarquillées, de peur, d'effroi... Son regard allait de son frère, qui fronçait les sourcils, à son père qui se taisait de l'autre côté de la salle, à sa mère qui s'avança d'un pas timide vers eux, mais qu'Odin intima de rester à sa place d'un geste de la main. Loki regardait, mais ne voyait pas. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il ne comprenait plus.

Pourquoi Thor avait-il des cours particuliers, alors que lui devrait rester dans un coin, sans son frère ? Il n'était jamais sage, mais Thor non plus. Et il travaillait dur, il faisait toujours de son mieux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'apprendre à être roi ? Il voulait tant apprendre !

N'avaient-ils pas été élevés côte à côte pour cela ?

Il était roi, lui aussi. Né pour être roi. Il le sentait dans son sang.

« - Loki. Thor est l'aîné, il sera roi. Il est seul à régner. Tu es voué à devenir le capitaine de la Garde royale, tu protègeras ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans le royaume.

Thor portait alternativement son regard sur son père et son frère, sentant son bonheur lui échapper, se gâter lentement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi heureux, comment son coeur pouvait-il battre si vite et si joyeusement, alors que Loki le regardait comme s'il allait être envoyé à l'autre bout de l'univers ?

Il articula sur le ton de l'évidence :

- Nous sommes frères, Loki, mais il n'y a qu'un trône... Je serais roi.

«-Tu...Tu ne peux pas être roi sans moi ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Pas sans moi !

-Loki ! Sois raisonnable et tiens donc ton rang ! »

Odin se leva avec majesté et sa voix outrée résonna, faisant s'immobiliser ceux qui assistaient à la scène. Loki hoqueta, surpris par la réprimande.

Il n'était pas plus raisonnable que son grand frère. Il était simplement bien plus discret dans sa fougue.

« -Je t'empêcherais d'être roi! »

Le cri lui avait échappé, mais il venait du plus profond de son coeur. Loki avait l'impression qu'on avait pompé tout le sang qui alimentait son coeur, et que celui-ci gisait dans sa poitrine, petit et racorni. Douloureux, alors que le sol fuyait ses pieds. Il renifla, la poitrine grosse de son chagrin et de sa jalousie.

Loki fixait son frère, les joues rouges et les yeux verts brillants de larmes. Ce n'était qu'une colère d'enfant, furieuse et passionnée, comme toutes les guerres d'enfant. Thor s'approcha timidement vers lui, mais il recula. Il répéta :

«- Je t'empêcherais d'être roi. Tu ne seras pas roi sans moi.

Il s'enfuit. Rageusement, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra en courant dans le couloir le plus proche. Les gardes sur son chemin s'écartèrent vivement en apercevant le jeune prince se précipiter à toutes jambes sur eux. Ecole buissonière ? Jeu ? Bagarre ? Les deux princes passaient leur temps à éviter les adultes et à courir partout. Sauf ordre contraire, ils se devaient de les laisser passer.

Loki connaissait les couloirs du palais par coeur. Chaque recoin, chaque cachette, chaque passage dérobé, lieux où l'on pouvait espionner les grands, passages vers les cuisines, endroit où se cacher pour échapper à l'école ou aux remontrances.

Aujourd'hui il ne voyait plus rien, il continuait de courir, les yeux embués de larmes. Il ne savait même plus dans quelle partie du palais il se trouvait. Il s'en fichait. Il se jeta derrière une des tentures qui décoraient les murs doraient d'Asgard, créant cachettes et lieux d'où surgir.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre derrière le pan de tissu, Loki resta caché. Il n'entendit pas sa mère crier son nom quand elle le cherchait. Il disparaissait. Il disparaissait dans sa peine, il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie. Qu'on l'oublie pour toujours puisqu'il ne valait pas un roi.

Il resta là durant des heures.

Il vit Frigga arpenter les couloirs d'un pas vif, inquiet. Elle l'appelait doucement, comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage. Odin tonnait, à la tête de son escorte personnelle, jurant sur les enfantillages de son second-né. Thor le suivait en silence, lançant des regards furtifs et hésitants là où il savait que son frère aimait disparaître.

Il les regarda passer sans bouger.

Il observa sans bouger les relèves et les rondes de la garde royale. Il fixait les pieds qui se promenaient sous les tentures et les casques luisants. Il serrait les dents, car ils lui donnaient envie d'éclater en sanglots. Tout ce qu'il ferait, ce serait les diriger. Chef de la Garde. Loki Odinson, chef de la Garde royal d'Asgard. C'était tellement minable !

Loki eut un hoquet sonore, submergé par sa colère et son chagrin d'enfant. Il plaqua précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche, surpris du son qu'il venait de produire. Impossible que le gardé, posté à quelques pas de son rideau, ne l'entende pas. Cette fois, les larmes qui emplirent ses yeux verts étaient de honte. Le garde allait le prendre par le col, le traîner hors de sa cachette, puis devant le trône de son père, devant toute la cour, comme un vilain petit garçon pas sage, comme le vilain petit canard.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Il referma ses poings sur la tenture qui le cachait, prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces pour y rester dissimulé. Ses joues roses le brulèrent. Il aurait l'air encore plus ridicule à s'agiter comme un chaton trimballé par sa mère.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Mais le garde ne bougea pas. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Loki trembla quelques minutes. Puis, il se glissa hors des murs, remuant doucement ses jambes ankylosées. Il se tint immobile dans le couloir, levant la tête vers le garde, dont le regard fixe se portait loin au-dessus de lui.

Il entendait à présent la voix de Thor qui résonnait dans les couloirs.

«- Loki ! Loki ! Mon frère ! Reviens, je t'en prie ! Loki ! »

Elle se rapprochait en même temps que les pas du garçonnet.

Toujours aussi discret, mon frère, songea Loki.

« -Mon frère ! S'il te plaît, Loki ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Ne me fais la tête, ce n'est pas ma faute! Loki ! Où es tu ?! »

Thor parlait – ou plutôt criait – tout seul. Il apparut dans le couloir, juste en face de Loki, mais continua à crier en regardant derrière les tentures. Il les écarta une à une, sans mettre la main sur le dieu de la malice. Thor tapa du pied impatiemment, où était son frère ?

Loki sourit malicieusement en le regardant s'agiter pour rien. Il était le seul à avoir eu l'idée de regarder là, mais il était tout de même trop idiot pour le voir, alors qu'il était juste sous son nez ! Il continuait à marcher sans faire attention à son petit frère, lorsqu'il trébucha sur un croche-pied invisible. Il s'écroula au sol, son menton heurtant douloureusement le marbre.

« - Loki! » lâcha-t-il dans sa chute, jurant avant même de le voir.

Le futur roi se releva péniblement avec l'aide de ses avants-bras. Il se retourna vers l'espace où Loki réapparut, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« -Où étais tu passé ? … Comment tu as fait pour te cacher comme cela ? Je t'ai cherché partout, mon frère ! »

Thor était plus offusqué des cachotteries de son frère que de s'être retrouvé le cul par terre. Ils se disaient tout ! Ils étaient frères ! Pour toute réponse, Loki lui tira la langue et le fixa avec une joie orgueilleuse :

« - Garde tes secrets de roi, je garde les miens, mon seigneur! »

Odin avait deux fils.

L'un marchait plein de certitudes orgueilleuses, l'autre se découvrait.

L'un serait roi, l'autre un sorcier.


	3. Sports d'hiver

C'est vraiment court, je suis pas satisfaite du rythme ...mais le temps s'y prêtait ! Je m'excuse au passage pour toute inexactitude historique/climato-géographique.

* * *

Au XI e siècle, en Norvège.

Le ciel était bas, neigeux. Au milieu du ciel sombre se détachaient les lueurs d'un soleil naissant, escorté par les couleurs d'une aurore boréale qui s'estompait lentement pour laisser place au jour.

Il avait neigé toute la nuit, et un épais tapis de neige recouvrait les terres du seigneur local. On ne voyait plus grand chose se détacher du blanc du sol et des couleurs de la nuit : juste une cabane de bois et de chaume, dont la cheminée de guingois fumait rageusement vers le ciel.

Sur le seuil, un homme recouvert de fourrures chaudes contemplait le ciel. Ou, plus exactement : sembler attendre que quelque chose en tombe. Lorsque soleil fut presque levé, un arc-en-ciel se diffusa soudainement dans les cieux, mais non pas au loin comme un bon petit arc-en-ciel, mais en s'approchant à toute vitesse de cette cahute précise.

L'homme rentra précipitamment dans la cabane, frappant la frêle porte derrière lui. Non par crainte : il mit du laid à chauffer sur le feu de bois, tournant autour et marmonnant à propos d'un certain gamin, d'un garnement qu'il allait encore tout dévorer et jouer comme un idiot toute l'après-midi. Pourtant, il prit le temps de faire une rapide prière, devant le petit autel voué à Odin qui se tenait dans un coin de la masure.

On ne désobéit pas aux dieux, même lorsqu'ils vous demande faire du baby-sitting. Du baby-god-sitting, même.

**« -Asuuuulf ! »**

Une voix de stentor qui n'a pas encore mué braillait à l'extérieur et il rouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec ses petits visiteurs, dont l'aîné s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Un gamin de sept-huit ans se trouvait sur le seuil. Il était emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux dans d'épaisses fourrures, dont seule dépassait une tignasse blonde hirsute et trop longue, et des yeux d'un bleu ciel pétillant de joie de malice. Un ange tombé en même temps que la neige, pour faire quelques glissades et bêtises.

**« -Allons bon, le petit dieu est de retour,** bougonna le vieil homme.

**«- Je vous présente mon petit frère, Loki. »**

L'homme baissa les yeux vers la petite main que Thor tenait étroitement enlacée dans la sienne.

**« - Votre frère peut-être, mais surtout petit, ô Thor. » **

Le regard scrutateur de l'humain tomba sur Loki dont les yeux clairs n'étaient pas posés sur lui, mais sur le paysage midgardien qu'il voyait pur la première fois.

Il était haut comme trois pommes, littéralement : un ou deux ans de moins que son frère, mais le sommet de son crâne effleurait l'épaule du blond. Noyé sous les vêtements qui l'emmitouflé, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde frigorifié. A moins qu'il soit trop captivé par ce qui l'entourait pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il tendit des doigts blêmes devant lui, pour arrêter la course d'un flocon qui vient se poser lentement dans le creux de sa paume.

**« - Qu'est-ce Thor ?**

**-Un flocon de neige. »**

Thor se rengorgea comme s'il l'avait pondu lui-même, fier comme un coq de lui apprendre quelque chose, et de lui faire découvrir Midgard.

Il adorait Midgard. Il venait, de temps en temps, passer une après-midi ou quelques jours sur les plaines glacées de la Scandinavie, envoyé par le père de toutes choses pour en apprendre plus sur ce royaume et sur l'humilité.

Aujourd'hui, Frigga avait enfin donné l'autorisation à Loki de l'accompagner !

**«-Prends soin de ton frère, fais-attention à lui protège le, il est sous ta responsabilité, Thor.**

**- Oui, oui mère, promis. Je me charge de lui, je le jure ! »**

Et il avait filé au Bifrost, avec Loki : bien sûr qu'il prendrait soin de lui, c'était son frère, il le protégerait jusqu'à la mort, de tout !

**« - C'est froid, **constata Loki, jouant avec le petit flocon dans sa paume.

**-C'est fantastique, **corrigea Thor.

Il lâcha la main de Loki, le temps de se mettre à tourner sur lui-même, riant sous la chute de flocons qui commençait à se précipiter sur les deux frères. Il riait comme un fou, heureux d'être loin de la cour ensoleillée et protocolaire d'Asgard. Il avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, il était avec son petit frère, et ils étaient laissés sans surveillance – bon à part celle d'Heimdall, mais ça ne comptait même plus - : bref le bonheur !

Le futur roi d'Asgard tourna, tourna, tourna, vacilla, dérapa sur une plaque de verglas, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et il dégringola le long de la pente enneigé qui se trouvait là, roulant comme un grosse boule de neige.

En bas de la sorte de petite cuvette naturelle, Thor resta allongé dans la neige, les bras en croix. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec force, à moitié haletante, à moitié secouée de rire.

**«-On dirait un ours mort, »** commenta la petite voix de Loki, qui contemplait le tas de fourrure qu'était son frère, en bas de la pente que le blonde venait de dévaler d'une roulade hilare.

**« - Viens ! C'est drôle! »** l'appela Thor, relevant légèrement la tête pour observer la silhouette de son frère, tout là-haut.

Malgré la distance, il pouvait presque le voir faire la moue, puis ne pas résister à la tentation; il l'encouragea :

**« -Allez ! Descend ! Je t'attends, j'ai les fesses mouillées, moi! » **

Loki détacha l'une de ses capes et s'installa dessus, l'utilisant comme une luge.

Avec un cri de guerre, il atterrit sur son frère, toujours allongé dans sa congère. Les deux gamins roulèrent dans la neige, poussant des couinements entrecoupés de rires. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de se barbouiller de neige, Thor sauta sur ses pieds, et releva son frère en le saisissant sous les bras, comme un poids plume.

**« -On recommence ! »**

Il chargea Loki sur son dos pour escalader la pente. Il dérapa, reculait, glissait, et peinait à rester debout, mais millimètres par millimètres, il remontait la pente. Une neige humaine ne viendrait pas à bout de son courage, par Odin !

**« - Une, deux ! Plus vite ! »**

Loki gloussait dans les cheveux de son frère, l'incitant à accélerer l'allure.

**« -Une minute ! **

**-Allez ! Je veux refaire !**

**-Eh bien, grimpe tout seul ! » **

Pris d'une pulsion colérique soudaine, comme il lui arrivait parfois, Thor éjecta Loki de son dos et le laissa tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le garçonnet roula dans la neige, avant d'atterrir sur les fesses quelques mètres plus bas.

Son frère aîné regarda la frimousse de Loki, dont le nez était devenu bleu de froid, et dont, malgré la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait, les yeux brillaient de larmes.

Il était tout petit. C'était lui le grand. Même si Loki était toujours sur son dos et que s'occuper de lui l'embêtait parfois, c'était sa responsabilité, son frère. Et puis, c'était lui qui avait voulu lui montrer les neiges de Midgard: il voulait que son frère ait un beau souvenir sur cette planète.


End file.
